Dolor de amor
by James Scamander
Summary: Albus lo había estado pensando durante más de tres meses, no es que fuese sencillo precisamente confesarle a tu propio hermano que lo amas. Pero no que lo amaba como a Lilu, que era su princesita y no pensaba permitir que nada malo le pasara. Lo amaba como algo más, quería ser su novio, que lo besara en los labios. Slash y un poco de incesto.


_**Dolor de amor**_

_Esta historia se la dedico a __**jessyriddle**__ que fue la que me dio la idea._

_Disclaimer: todo el Potterverso pertenece a JotaKá y a la Warner y yo no he hecho esto con fines de lucro, por lo que no infringe los derechos de autor. Hay slash e insinuaciones de Slash._

* * *

Albus lo había estado pensando durante más de tres meses, no es que fuese sencillo precisamente confesarle a tu propio hermano que lo amas. Pero no que lo amaba como a Lilu, que era su princesita y no pensaba permitir que nada malo le pasara. Lo amaba como algo más, quería ser su novio, que lo besara en los labios y que le hiciese el amor toda la noche para poder levantarse entre sus brazos. Al soltó un fuerte suspiro, solo de pensarlo se había puesto palote, por lo que tuvo que esperar a que se bajase para encaminarse hacía la habitación de su hermano y confesarle por fin sus sentimientos, esos que sentía desde hacía más de tres años, desde que él tenía trece años y ahora, con dieciséis, lo admitiría.

Una vez que su erección se hubo bajado lo suficiente para que no se viese en sus pantalones, vaqueros muggle que es lo que ahora llevaba, se encaminó hacía la habitación de su hermanito James, hermanito entre comillas ya que tenía diecisiete años siendo un año mayor que él. James siempre lo había apoyado en todo, incluso en cosas que el propio James parecía sospechar, aunque lo aceptaba porque era su hermano, como que Albus fuese Slytherin, o el mejor amigo de un Malfoy. Pero, aun así, el lo hacía. Porque era su hermano, y porque él lo quería, o al menos eso quería pensar Al.

Llamó a la puerta lentamente, con miedo, esperando que no sonase, pero en realidad si que sonó. Al ver que no optenia respuesta abrió la puerta lentamente.

—¿James? — dijo en un susurro, algo sorprendido al ver la escena que había frente a él, y cerró la puerta de golpe, con un portazo, antes de salir corriendo hacía su propia habitación con los ojos llorosos.

Se tumbó sobre la cama, boca abajo y apretando los puños con fuerza, dejando que sus lágrimas salieran libremente de sus ojos. No podía creer lo que había visto. A James besando a Teddy, a quien él consideraba como un hermano, pero ahora más como un hijo de puta. Apretó los puños con fuerza, hasta dejarlos de color blanco, solo de recordar la escena, pese a que intentaba olvidarla. Oyó como se abría la puerta y alzó la vista para encontrarse con la persona que tanto le había hecho sentir.

—Fuera — dijo gritando y volvió a hundir la cabeza en la almohada, intentando que no lo viera llorar, cosa que no consiguió.

— ¿Estas llorando, Albus?

—Si. Y si has venido a burlarte de mí ya lo has hecho, ahora vete.

James, lejos de irse o incluso de reírse, se sentó a su lado en la cama y acarició su pelo con cuidado, como hacía su madre cuando uno de los dos se sentía mal, haciendo que Albus se estremeciera por el solo contacto de su jodido amor platónico en su cabeza. Aunque claro, para James no era más que su hermano llorando, sin saber porque, solo su hermano, y como tal tenía que consolarlo sin importarle que fuese lo que le pasase, provocando a Albus aun más dolor.

Pese a todo Albus se relajó un poco al sentir a su hermano y se apoyó en su regazo.

—¿Qué te pasa, Al? — susurró al notar sus pantalones llenándose de las lágrimas de su hermano. — Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

— James, yo... — mierda, en su cabeza era mucho más fácil. "James, te amo, eres mi amor, mi príncipe azul, follame aquí y ahora", aunque claro, no era tan sencillo de decir — creo que yo...

—¿Tú? — le mira James algo extrañado.

— Creo que te amo.

—Claro, Albus, somos hermanos, yo también te amo. — sonrió.

— No, te amo. Te... — se acercó a sus labios y los presionó levemente contra los suyos en un pequeño y tierno beso. Aunque James se apartó.

—Albus, no, ¿qué — lo miró algo asombrado —? Confundes los sentimientos, Albus.

— No confundo nada, te amo.

—Pero yo solo te quiero a ti como hermano, Albus — susurró y lo miró a los ojos.

— Vale — susurró Albus también y se secó las lágrimas —. Por favor, no se lo digas a papá.

—Albus, como ya te he dicho, puedes confiar en mí. Pero yo amo a Teddy, lo siento.

Albus asintió y se abrazó a su hermano, algo más sereno, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de James. James besó su mejilla y siguió el abrazo hasta que Albys decidió apartarse un poco. El Gryffindor le limpia la mejilla y le sonrió.

— Gracias, James.

—De nada, pequeño — se puso en pie —. Y recuerda, si necesitas algo dímelo, puedes confiar en mi.

— James — este se giró —. Eres el mejor, cualquier otro me habría insultado.

—Pero yo no soy tan intolerante — tras un poco de silencio, James añadió —. Adiós, pequeño.

James cerró la puerta para volver a su habitación y Albus se tumbó en la cama boca arriba. Quizás no hubiera conseguido que James lo amase de igual forma pero al menos sabía que podía confiar en su hermano. Además, no lo habia mirado con asco, como él esperaba que hiciese. No siempre se gana en el amor, pero al menos no había perdido a su hermano, y eso ya era algo.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
